


panacea

by m0rsm0rdre



Series: Fixation [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Come Swallowing, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Sorry, M/M, One Shot, Oral Fixation, Sickfic, This is not medical advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-07 21:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16416065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m0rsm0rdre/pseuds/m0rsm0rdre
Summary: "I have a sore throat," Sasuke rasps."That's too bad," Itachi says, stroking his limp hair. "You should get some rest and drink something warm...""Something warm?" Sasuke licks his dry lips, his gaze dropping to Itachi's crotch.





	panacea

**Author's Note:**

> don't even ask me where this came from idfk

Sasuke feels miserable.

He huddles in bed, wrapped up in a blanket. Thoughts float hazily through his clouded brain, and he almost doesn't notice when the door opens.

"Sasuke?" comes Itachi's voice.

Sasuke blinks groggily at his brother.

"I have a sore throat," Sasuke rasps.

"That's too bad," Itachi says, stroking his limp hair. "You should get some rest and drink something warm..."

"Something warm?" Sasuke licks his dry lips, his gaze dropping to Itachi's crotch.

Itachi flushes. He walked straight into this one. 

"Not that. I meant like soup, or tea or..." He trails off, looking at Sasuke's wan and tired face. 

"Please, nii-san," Sasuke whispers, "I need you."

Itachi really should refuse. But he remembers one time he was on a mission and his companion fell ill. Lacking any medicine, the team leader had handed him a sugar pill and told him it was medicine. The man was better in no time. That's the power of belief--thinking that something will cure you, may actually cure you.

And if Sasuke thinks his come would help, who is he to deny him? 

"Oh, alright." Itachi unzips his pants.

He starts pumping himself, self-conscious under Sasuke's lusting gaze.

Sasuke watches him, his mouth beginning to water at the mere sight of his brother's juicy cock. Itachi's hand moves up and down rapidly, readying himself for Sasuke. He's gotten better at coming at will to quench Sasuke's cock-thirst, and for that Sasuke is grateful. His brother really is amazing. 

Itachi leans forward and meets Sasuke's mouth, bumping his younger brother's lips with the tip of his erect dick. "You really think this will help you?" 

Sasuke nods.

He opens his mouth so that Itachi can feed his throbbing dick between Sasuke's parched lips. Sasuke licks his pre-come, swirling his tongue around the tip. 

"Deeper," he croaks. 

Sasuke opens wider and lets Itachi push inside until his dick touches the soft, fleshy part at the roof of his mouth. 

"Deep enough?" 

Sasuke doesn't answer. He wants more, he wants as much as he can take, but he knows Itachi is hesitant to go too far. 

With great effort, Sasuke props himself up on his elbows. He leans forward, taking it deeper, his lips stretching to accommodate his brother's engorged member.

He gags.

" _Careful_ ," Itachi says.

Sasuke tries again, this time relaxing his throat as he takes it in. 

Closing his eyes, Sasuke gives a suck. His dry mouth becomes moist as he sucks away, the head of Itachi's thick and swollen dick, slick with pre-come, more soothing--and tastier--than any lozenge he's ever had. His saliva, mingled with Itachi's juices, dribbles out of his mouth as he moves his head back and forth, massaging his throat with Itachi's member.

It's Sasuke's throat, wet and tight around the head of Itachi's dick, that brings Itachi over the edge. He comes, coating Sasuke's throat with jizz.

Sasuke lets it slide down, warm and comforting, lubricating the inside of his throat.

Sasuke pulls off of Itachi's dick with a smack of his lips, sinking against his pillow. He sighs. He feels restored, rejuvenated, like Itachi's given him his own life energy.

"Thanks, nii-san." 

"No problem," Itachi says. He will never understand why Sasuke likes to swallow his semen. What he _does_ understand is the tiny, content smile on Sasuke's face and the way his eyes gleam as he gazes up at him. 

He leans down and plants a kiss on Sasuke's forehead. "Get well soon, Sasuke."

"I feel better already," Sasuke murmurs. He closes his eyes and sinks into a blissful sleep.


End file.
